Dream and Reality
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Por un día en el que su sueño sea igual a la realidad en la que diariamente vive. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami: Ahora eres mi tesoro sagrado del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Gato Mojado

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami: Ahora eres mi tesoro sagrado del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Tema:** Le gustan los seguidores.

 **Palabras:** 496.

* * *

 **G** ato **M** ojado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Yato-sama, aquí están las ofrendas del día de hoy._

 _—Yato-sama, nuevamente contamos con una gran cantidad de peticiones que cumplir._

 _—Yato-sama, ya le hemos mencionado lo felices que somos de ser sus shinkis. Es un gran honor para nosotras el poder servirle a una magnificencia como lo es usted._

 _—Chicas, no es para tanto—una sonrisa se posa en sus labios—Esto es lo normal en un dios de mí categoría—agrega, haciendo que las jóvenes que están a su lado se abalancen sobre él; llenándolo de elogios y alabanzas que recalcan lo omnipotente que es._

 _Todo se lleva a cabo en la colina principal en donde yace su templo; sentado en su trono, Yato se regocija ante lo que sus pupilas azules observan. Es gratificante el como aquella ropa deportiva fue sustituida por el traje de príncipe que ahora porta sin olvidar la corona de oro que adorna su cabeza._

 _A su disposición está un campo de bellas flores vestidas de miko para servirle, más esto se ve opacado gracias a la gran fila de fieles seguidores que diariamente vienen a verlo. La dulce armonía de sus cánticos lo llenan de placer._

 _—¡Yato-sama!_

 _—¡Lo amamos, Yato-sama!_

 _—¡Yato-sama..._

—¡¿Eh?!—vocifera, confundido. Por alguna razón repentinamente siente más frío de lo normal, divisa hacía todos lados parando su vista en aquél joven rubio que lo observa con una emoción de fastidio plenamente pintada en su rostro. Pero, sus ojos se agrandan al percatarse en el objeto que lleva en sus manos -una cubeta roja con pequeñas gotas de agua callendo al suelo-

—¡YUKINE!—espeta, molesto. Ahora entiende el porqué se encuentran titiriteando de frío. Yukine -su shinki- le había aventado una cubeta de agua helada. Ya estaba de más el mirar como escurre de agua que cala sus huesos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—reclama, entre un castañeo de dientes.

—Para despertarte—el fastidio con lo que lo mencionó, le molesta.

—Era repugnante el ver esa risa en tú rostro repitiendo "Yato-sama" hasta que mis tímpanos sangren con aquél mantra.

—¡Esa razón no justifica el que él gran dios Yato se vea igual a un gato mojado!

—Si, si lo que digas. Ya me voy con, Kofuku-san.

—¡Yukine, no me ignores!

 _«Por qué siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana. Cuándo será el día en el que me haga caso»_

—Ahh...—un suspiro, escapa de mis labios.

—Algún día el tener mi templo, mikos y seguidores alabando mi nombre serán una realidad—proclamo a los cuatro vientos y estos me premian con una corriente de aire.

—Achuuu...—estornudo e hilos de moco bajan de mis fosas nasales.

 _Se que tendré un millar de seguidores que harán parar los actos de insolencia de Yukine... en lo que llegan -y haciendo caso a su reciente estado de gato mojado- será mejor refugiarse en el agradable calor que desprende la casa de su novia. Una dulce chica de cabellos de algodón de azúcar, la primera y más especial seguidora._

* * *

 _«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»_

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._


	2. Realidad y Contradicción

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami: Ahora eres mi tesoro sagrado del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Tema:** No le gusta la pobreza.

 **Palabras:** 371.

* * *

 **Realidad** y **C** ontradicción

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Yato, desgraciadamente la palabra pobreza es un común denominador en su vida. Por más que intenta deslindarse de ella de alguna forma u otra ésta se le manifiesta... le escupe en la cara, le deletrea con malicia el que ella es y será la razón de ser en su miserable existencia.

Cada mañana, Yukine —su, shinki— no es capaz de darle los buenos; ya que para él la mejor forma que despertarlo es con aquella simple palabra de siete letras que tanto le disgusta.

Conforme el día avanza esa impertinente humana de hebras de cabello color castaño y de nombre Itou Hiyori; disfruta el unirse a Yukine para fastidiarlo, recordarle, enfatizar esa dichosa frase. Bellamente adornado bajo un mar de reclamos en los que ella ignora su omnipotencia así como sus gritos de suplica cuándo —la loca— le aplica llaves de lucha libre.

Es frustrante que su anterior shinki Tomone —Mayu— y Tenjin le restrieguen en la cara, se burlen y le humillen al darle a él insignificantes peticiones que ellos no quieren hacer o llevar acabo.

¿Acaso piensan que él disfruta vivir bajo esa deplorable situación?.. él, en ningún momento pidió nacer como un dios de la calamidad. ¿Por qué lo tratan así, cuándo ninguno de ellos soportaría un mísero día lo que él vive diariamente?

La pobreza a sido una cruel realidad para él, es un veneno que se adhiere a su piel, lo atormenta en sueños, ¿por qué es tan difícil lograr que el odio mutuo que se tienen haga ebullición evaporándose en el aire?

La pobreza goza con retarlo, él la odia... bueno así era hasta que está decidió joderlo al materializase de una inimaginable forma que no es capaz de odiar.

¿Por qué la pobreza decidió molestarlo; siendo representada a través de una linda y hermosa joven de piel fina como porcelana, con hebras de cabello a semejanza de una esponjosa nube teñida de color rosa, con una suave voz que lo llama con un empalagoso y amoroso Yato-chan?

En definitiva Yato, odia la pobreza. Es mala con él, lo confunde, lo lastima, lo hace preocupar, lo anima pero, por sobre de todo la odia porque la maldita hizo que él se enamore de ella.

* * *

 _«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»_

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._

 _En cambio con su silencio, yo se que ustedes son compañeros que me apoyan con lo siguiente:_

 _#PorMasVariedadYMenosYatoriEnElFandom_

 _._

 _No duden en comentar, son gratis y me verán nuevamente ya que entre en otro reto para el mismo foro y sep, habrá más Yato x Kofuku —el foro es multifandom, Noragami, Magi, Nanatsu no Tzai y Hunter x Hunter—_


End file.
